


[podfic] Marked for Life

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dean's Handprint, Jealous Sam Winchester, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of moragmacpherson and dragonspell's fic "Marked for Life." It was recorded for the #InformalTwitterPodficExchange 2013!</p><p><strong>Authors’ Summary:</strong> Dean never noticed how often Sam touched his shoulder until he got back from Hell. Set just before 4x08 “Wishful Thinking.”</p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 00:27:29</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Marked for Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Art (EosRose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Marked For Life](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/33252) by moragmacpherson and dragonspell. 



**Title:** [Marked for Life](http://moragmacpherson.livejournal.com/63414.html)  
 **Authors:** moragmacpherson and dragonspell  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Authors’ Summary:** Dean never noticed how often Sam touched his shoulder until he got back from Hell. Set just before 4x08 “Wishful Thinking.”  
 **Length:** 00:27:29

**Podficcer’s Notes:** This was recorded for the #InformalTwitterPodficExchange as gifts for eosrose!  <3 <3 <3 

**Download:**  
\+ [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Marked%20for%20Life.mp3) (26.5 MB) (right click & save as)  
\+ [m4b](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/Marked%20for%20Life%20PODBOOK.zip) (13.6 MB) (zipped folder)  
\+ Also available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/marked-for-life).

**Streaming Version:**  


 

Crossposts: [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1857602.html), [spn_cwrpfpodfic](http://spn-cwrpfpodfic.livejournal.com/76918.html), [#ITPE masterlist on dreamwidth](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2452363.html)


End file.
